wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nicholas Flamel Cast
Josh Newman - Alexander Ludwig: Ich kenne ihn bisher nur aus seinen Rollen aus "Die Jagd zum magischen Berg" und die Hungerspiele, aber ich finde gut, dass er wie im Buch beschrieben blond und blauäugig ist. *Sophie Newman - Anna Sophia Robb: Auch sie ist blond und blauäugig und sie hat auch in "Die Jagd zum magischen Berg" mitgespielt, wo sie die Zwillingsschwester von Alexander Ludwig gespielt, ich fand sie überzeugend und fände es cool, wenn sie auch hier mitspielt. *Nicholas Flamel - Nicolas Cage: Bei "Duell der Magier" hat er auch mitgespielt und ich fand ihn in seiner super. Er hat mich mit seinen ganzen altmodischen Verhalten ein wenig an den unsterblichen Alchemysten erinnert. Außerdem sind er und Nick die einzigen Menschen, die Mandarin von Kantonesisch unterscheiden können. *Perenelle Flamel - Monica Belucci: Auch sie hat in "Duell der Magier" mitgespielt, wo sie Balthazars (Nicolas Cage) Freundin gespielt hat. Außerdem hat sie rabenschwarzes Haar, genau wie Perry, was mich ziemlich überzeugt hat. *Scathach - Scarlett Johannsen: Nicht nur, dass ihre Namen ähnlich klingen auch die Tatsache, dass Scarlett Johannsen als Black Widow in "The Avengers" ziemlich kick-ass und auch rothaarig wie Scathach ist, hat mich ziemlich überzeugt. Sie sollte dann auch Scatty Zwillingsschwester Aoife spielen. *Johanna von Orleans - Keira Knightley: Der Ritter, der Johanna war, steckt bei Keira schon im Namen. Sie ist auch eher blond und zierlich, kann aber auch anders wie man in "Fluch der Karibik" gesehen. *Der Graf von Saint-Germain - Robert Downey Junior: Robert hatte als Tony Stark (Iron Man) auch dieses Image des reichen charmanten Playboys. Genau wie der Graf. Beide haben einen genialen Sinn für Humor und beide haben dieses Feuer ;) *William Shakespeare - Johnny Depp: Beide haben diese kreative und leicht durchgeknallte Ader. Bei Johnny Depp konnte man das ja besonders in "Fluch der Karibik" bemerken. *Palamedes - Samuel L. Jackson: Samuel L. Jackson kann gut als dieser große, kräftige, schwarze Beschützer durchgehen, der auch Palamedes, der beste Freund von Shakespeare, ist. *Dr John Dee - Hugh Grant: Hugh Grant kann ziemlich gut den britischen, bösen Anzugträger spielen, wie auch der Doktor ist. Leider fehlt Hugh dieses Ziegenbärtchen, dann wäre diese Rollenbesetzung absolut perfekt. *Virginia Dare - Penelope Cruz: Beide sind eher große, wirken etwas reserviert und absolut bad-ass wie man in "Fluch der Karibik" gut sehen konnte. Außerdem hat Penelope schwarze Haare genau wie Ginny. *Niccolo Macchiavelli - Robert Carlyle: Robert Carlyle ist ja bekannt dafür, den Bösewichten mit Tiefgang zu spielen, wie man in der Serie "Once Upon a Time" gut erkennen konnte. Außerdem hatte er auch in vielen seiner Rollen, diese raspelkurzen Haare, die auch berühmt sind für Mac. *Billy the Kid - Ben Wishaw: Genau wie Billy ist Ben ziemlich gutaussehend, beide haben ein schelmisches Grinsen, beide haben zerstrubbelte Haare, beide haben blaue Augen. Ein anderer Schauspieler, den ich mir als Billy vorstellen könnte, wäre Josh Hutcherson. *Niten - Daniel Henney: Er hat mal einen Agenten in einen "Wolverine" Film gespielt, dabei hat er mich extremst an den japanischen Krieger erinnert. Ich finde ihn sehr passend. *Black Hawk - Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: Ich finde "The Rock" sieht aus als ob er indianisches Blut hätte. ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so ist, aber er sieht eben aus wie eine Rothaut, außerdem ist er ziemlich kräftig und könnte gut und gerne als Black Hawk durchgehen. *Jim Broadbent (oder Ian McKellen) - Gilgamesch: Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden zwischen Professor Slughorn und Gandalf. Im Ernst beide könnten Gilgamesch gut verkörpern, obwohl Ian McKellen könnte dieses verwahrloste Aussehen noch besser rüberbringen. Aber ich habe Slughorn als Foto genutzt, da ich "Harry Potter" lieber mag als "Herr der Ringe". *Tsagaglalal - Susan Sarandon: Ich weiß nicht, aber Susan hat irgendwie dieses zeitlose Aussehen und man sieht ihr auch, obwohl sie alt ist, noch an, dass sie mal hübsch war. *Marethyu - Channing Tatum: Marethyu soll ja aussehen, wie eine ältere Version von Josh. Weil er eine ältere Version von Josh ist. Und naja, in meinem Konzept ist Alexander Ludwig Josh. Und Channing sieht eben auch aus wie Alexander. *Hekate (jung) - Amandla Stenberg/Hekate (mittel) - Jada Pinkett Smith/Hekate (alt) - Whoopi Goldberg: Nun, Hekate ist ja die Göttin mit den drei Gesichtern. Sie altert von morgens bis abends und steht mit einen jungen Gesicht wieder auf. Deswegen die drei Schauspieler. Ins Bild nehme ich allerdings nur die mittlere. *Juan Manuel de Ayala - Antonio Banderas: Naja, das ist nur logisch. Juan ist ein spanischer Entdecker, der mit 55 Jahren gestorben ist. Also mit seinem 55-jährigen Gesicht in der Menschenwelt herumgeistern muss. Antonio ist jetzt glaube ich 52 Jahre alt und passt deswegen gut in die Rolle. Außerdem sieht er ziemlich spanisch aus. Fragt mich aber nicht, wie spanisch aussieht. Dummerweise habe ich das Gefühl, dass die meisten Schauspieler, die ich hier vorschlage tot sind, wenn die Reihe verfilmt wird, aber ich mache mir jetzt trotzdem die Mühe. *Mars Ultor - Vin Diesel: Der typische Muskelprotz aka Kriegsgott, der in den Katakomben von Paris haust. *Die Disir oder Walküren - Charlize Theron, Blake Lively und Cameron Diaz: Naja, sie sollen ja alle blond sein und aussehen, als ob sie ein paar Ärsche aufreißen könnten. Check. *Cernunnos - Chris Hemsworth: Na, das der einen nordischen, gutaussehenden Gott verkörpern könnte, hat er ja schon in Thor gezeigt. *Nereus - Geoffrey Rush: Haariger Pirat in Fluch der Karibik und schleimiger Tintenfisch-Mann in Nicholas Flamel. Läuft doch auf dasselbe hinaus. *Xolotl - Enrique Murciano: Ob von seinem Gesicht noch viel übrig bleibt, wenn er Xolotl spielen muss, ist noch fraglich. Aber jedenfalls sieht er ein bisschen mexikanisch aus und Xolotl ist ja auch ein aztekischer Gott, wie man am unaussprechlichen Namen erkennen kann. *Coatlicue - Megan Fox: Naja, auch sie hat dieses exotische Aussehen. Außerdem würde es erklären, warum Josh in dieser Szene so überreagiert hat. In der Beziehung sind doch alle Jungs gleich -.- *Sphinx - Jessica Alba: Auch hier wieder diese dunkle, ägyptische Aussehen. *Quetzalcoatl- Gil Birmingham: Jap, das ist auch ein aztekischer Gott. Und Gil hat eine indianische Abstammung. Okay, ich weiß es gibt Unterschiede zwischen Ureinwohner Nordamerikas und Südamerikas, aber so groß ist der auch nicht, oder? *Prometheus (jung) - Domhall Gleeson/Prometheus (alt) - Brendan Gleeson: Das finde ich lustig. Die beiden sind ja Vater und Sohn, also dürfte es kein Problem sein, die jüngere und die ältere Version von Prometheus zu verkörpern. Außerdem sind beide rothaarig. Und beide haben bei Harry Potter mitgespielt, der eine als Bill Weasley, der andere als Mad-Eye Moody. *Bastet - Halle Berry: Naja, Halle Berry hat ja auch die Hauptrolle in Catwoman übernommen. Superheldin in Katzen-Kostüm und Katzengöttin. Na, seht ihr die Parallelen? *Tammuz - Patrick Stewart: Sieht Patrick aus, wie ein babylonischer Grasgott? Keine Ahnung, ich habe noch nie einen babylonischen Grasgott gesehen. Und auch wenn er Brite ist, hat er irgendwie was Fremdländisches. *Abraham der Weise - Colin Firth: Hab ich etwas überlesen oder warum wollen alle ihn als blonden Jüngling sehen? Ich finde Colin Firth bekommt gutaussehende, aber gleichzeitig auch weise Aussehen gut hin, hm? Außerdem ist er Brite ^^ *Odin - Anthony Hopkins: Anthony hat ja in Thor schonmal Odin gespielt. Könnte er ja wiedermal machen?^^ *Anubis - Tom Hiddleston: Das Anubis heiß ist, wissen wir ja schon aus Die Kane-Chroniken. Vielleicht sollte Tom Hiddleston, das auch in Nicholas Flamel beweisen? Außerdem hat er in Thor ja schon bewiesen, dass den Bösen spielen kann. *Morrigan - Helena Bonham Carter: Ich kenne keinen, der passender für diese Rolle wäre. Ich meine, seht sie an! *Aten - Benedict Cumberbatch: Gebt es zu, ihr wolltet Benedict schon immer mal als Bruder von Tom Hiddleston sehen, oder? Das wäre totaler Mindblown. *Hel - Katie McGrath: Sie sieht aus wie eine Unterwelt-Göttin. Außerdem hat sie als Morgana in Merlin schon einmal die keltische Sagenwelt gerockt. Wir sollten ihr noch eine Chance geben, meint ihr nicht? *Hexe von Endor/ Zephaniah - Maggie Smith: Naja, McGonnagal und die Hexe von Endor sind ja auch nicht so verschieden. Ich wette Maggie würde das großartig machen! *Isis - Michelle Borth: Ein bisschen wirkt sie ja wie ägyptische Göttin/ Mutter/ Archäologin/ Ausgeburt des Bösen. *Osiris - David Thewlis: Ich habe ziemlich viele Harry Potter - Schauspieler hier drin, fällt mir auf. Whooops ;) *Tsagaglalal (jung) - Cate Blanchett: Naja, ihre ältere Version habe ich ja schon als Susan Sarandon genommen. Aber sieht lebt ja auch in den Rückblenden schon. Und da habe ich sie mir immer als Cate Blanchett vorgestellt.